Another Time
by bookchick08
Summary: After an accident involving the RLS Legacy, Jim Hawkins and Captain Amelia suddenly find themselves stranded on 19th-century Earth, near Atlantica. Jim meets Princess Melody, and the two form a relationship that may or may not withstand the test of time.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first-ever (published) fanfic, and it's also my first Treasure Plant/Little Mermaid II fanfic, though other Disney characters will make some special guest appearances. Please review when you're done, I would really appreciate it. I'll probably publish a chapter every other day, or every three days, I'm not sure. It'll all depend on how fast I write. Enough jabber now, I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet, The Little Mermaid II, or any other Disney characters/places referenced to. If I did, Melody wouldn't have had those freaky man-brows. Yeesh.**

* * *

><p><em>EEEEEooooEEEEEoooooEEEEEooooo<em>

Jim Hawkins raced frantically back and forth across the deck of the ship, trying to postpone the inevitable. "There's gotta be something I haven't tried," he muttered out loud.

Captain Amelia grabbed him. "Jim."

He protested. "Captain, if I just-"

"JIM!" He jumped. "It's no use. The clock's been set. We're going back in time."

Jim gulped. That's what he was afraid of. "When and where?"

"19th century Earth, in the Milky Way galaxy. Near a merkingdom called 'Atlantica'."

Amelia loosened her grip on Jim. "You're sure there's nothing we can do?" he asked.

She nodded. "Nothing except fasten our seat belts and hold on; 'tis going to be a bumpy ride."

* * *

><p>"Please, Grimsby? It's so pretty outside!"<p>

As much as he wanted to, Grimsby just couldn't resist Melody's blue eyes and puppy-dog pout. He sighed and said, "Oh, all right."

Melody grinned and leaped up. "Thanks Grimsby! I promise I'll get my work done!" She grabbed her notebook and raced out.

Grimsby sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I'm getting too old for this," he muttered.

* * *

><p>"Let's see... volume of a cube equals area of the base times height... so the answer is 96 centimeters cubed." Proud of herself, Melody scratched in the answer.<p>

Out of the corner of her eye, Melody spotted something- or rather, someone. She squinted and craned her neck to see better. She wasn't sure, but it looked like a person. Smiling to herself, she recalled the tale her mother told her of a little mermaid becoming human in order to be with the man she loved. Melody later found out that this was her mother's story of how she and her husband, Melody's father, had met. This also caused Melody to remember her own brief life as a mermaid, hardly three years ago.

_Maybe he's a merman,_ Melody thought, splashing towards him. As she drew closer, though, she realized that he was human like her. He was also unconscious. Using as much strength as a 15-year-old girl can possibly muster, she pulled him up on the beach.

After dragging him to shore, Melody collapsed right along side him, exhausted. She turned her head toward him to get a better look at his face. He was, to say the least, good-looking. He had brown hair that came right around his ears, and though she guessed him to be around 15 or 16, he had a face that still retained a childlike cuteness.

The boy suddenly began to cough. Startled, Melody sat up. He opened his eyes, saw her, and screamed. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Melody screamed back. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Breathing heavily, the boy eyed her, both suspicious and scared. "Who are you? Where am I?"

Regaining her composure, Melody said, "I'm Melody, princess of Denmark, which is where you are; Denmark."

"Is this planet Earth?" he asked.

The question was so rhetorical, so obvious, that it actually tripped Melody up. "Uh... last time I checked."

The boy swore under his breath, then looked at Melody. He stood up, brushed himself off, and stuck out his hand. "I'm James Hawkins, sailor aboard the RLS Legacy... or whatever's left of it, I guess. Nice to meet you, Princess Melody."

Melody shook his hand firmly. "Likewise, Mister Hawkins."

Jim waved her away. "Don't bother with formalities. Call me Jim."

"I'll call you Jim if you call me Melody," she replied.

"Deal."

After a few moments, Melody asked, "So, what happened? Shipwreck?"

Jim laughed awkwardly. "You could say that."

"Where are you from? Agrabah? Andalasia? Corona?" Melody asked, firing off names of nearby kingdoms.

"Actually, I'm from-" Jim stopped. He was about to say he was from planet Montressor, but remembered that this was 19th century Earth. They didn't even have motorized vehicles, let alone knowledge of life on other planets. How was he supposed to explain that he was from another world in another time? She'd write him off as a lunatic and send him to prison- she was a princess, after all.

Melody was looking at him expectedly, so Jim hurriedly replied, "Uh, the last one. Corona."

Melody nodded. "Ah. Do you want me to notify Rapunzel and Eugene so they'll know what happened?"

"What? Oh, no. I'm not with the Royal Fleet. The Legacy, she's a little more than a sailboat. We were-"

"'We'? So you weren't alone? Who was with you?" Melody looked worried.

JIm blinked. Normally he'd have no problem telling someone about Amelia- cat/human hybrids were common on Montressor. On Earth? Though he'd never visited sector 001 before, he'd learned about it at school and knew that humans were definitely in abundance. Melody would be freaked out.

"Oh, uh, 'we' as in me and my cat, Amelia," Jim blurted. _Amelia's gonna kill me for saying that,_ he thought.

Melody bit her lip and looked out at the sea. "I don't know how to tell you this, but-"

"She'll be okay. Amelia's no ordinary cat," Jim said, the corner of his mouth turning up in a half-smile.

Melody smiled back. "For your sake, I hope she is. C'mon, I'll take you home. You look in need of a bath and a meal."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, here's chapter two! If you read my first chapter, I really appreciate it. I would reallyreally appreciate it if you reviewed this. :) Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zilch. Nada. El zippo. Everything belongs to their respective owners. (In this case, Disney)**

* * *

><p>"Sarah! Sarah, please, open the door!"<p>

Sarah Hawkins ran across the room and obliged. "Delbert Doppler, do you have _any _idea what time it is?" she hissed.

Delbert stepped inside and looked at Sarah grimly. "It's Jim and Amelia. The Legacy, she... they've..." His voice trailed off.

"They've what, Delbert? Are they okay?" Sarah asked, beginning to worry.

"They've gone back in time, Sarah. Somehow the navigator on the ship was set to 19th century Earth in sector 001," Delbert replied sullenly.

Sarah looked numb as she sat down in the nearest chair. "How will they... _can_ they even get back?"

Delbert twisted his wedding ring around his finger. "It's certainly possible, the only problem being the RLS Legacy was destroyed."

"From what? The impact of landing?"

Delbert shook his head and pulled out his briefcase. "I don't think so. The camera I placed on the bottom of the ship to hopefully catch the rare cyborg whale on film showed me this."

He tapped a few keys on his laptop, and a feed from the camera appeared. It began with just a brief image of Earth that lasted no more than a few seconds, which was interrupted by a blinding flash of light. Then there was nothing.

Sarah watched the feed, then glanced at Delbert. "This is significant because...?"

"Had there been a crash, the footage would've shown it. I've heard legends of this but never known whether or not it was true," Delbert explained, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"What legend?"

Delbert sighed grimly. "An old legend says that modern technology from the present can't last in the past. The Legacy lasted about 5 seconds in 19th century Earth." He stood up and walked over to the window, staring up at the dark night sky. Then he turned back to Sarah. "If we want to get Amelia back, we're going to have to rescue them ourselves."

* * *

><p>Jim leaned out on the ledge of the balcony. Melody's parents had been welcoming and sympathetic. Her mother, Queen Ariel (who'd insisted he refer to her by her first name; something he wasn't sure he felt comfortable doing), was especially hospitable, almost like she'd been in his shoes.<p>

Jim heard a knock and turned around to find Melody in the door of the balcony. He smiled at her. "Hey, Melody. Didn't hear you come in."

"I've been told I'm a master of stealth," she replied, her eyes laughing.

Jim chuckled. "Oh yeah? Who told you that?"

"Oh, you know." She waved her hand in that air. "Samurai... ninjas... Shan-Yu... people like them. I've got connections in the Far East."

The two made eye contact and burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. Soon their giggles subsided and there was an awkward silence.

Melody glanced at Jim out of the corner of her eye. He certainly was handsome (especially now that he was clean), and his personality was one-of-a-kind, but in a good way. Still, she just couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't telling the truth about where he was from. Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene were scheduled to visit Denmark tomorrow, and she planned on grilling them about Jim.

After a few more moments of silence, Melody said, "I should probably go. You've had a long day, and I'm sure you're tired."

Jim nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, I'm pretty exhausted. Good night, Melody."

"Night, Jim." She headed towards the door.

"Hey, Melody?"

She turned around. "Yeah?"

Jim smiled. "Thanks. For everything."

Melody smiled back. "You're welcome. Good night."

He waved, and she shut the door. Too tired to do anything else, Jim blew out the candle next to his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Way down the shoreline, a tall, lean figure pulled itself out of the water and collapsed. She gasped for air, sputtering and coughing. After hacking up the contents of the sea from her lungs, she laid down on her back, looking up at the clear night sky.<p>

The RLS Legacy was gone. Jim, her first mate, was most likely gone. He'd been propelled closer to the shore than she had, so either he'd died from impact or had somehow gotten out of the water and sought help. She prayed it was the latter.

She sat up and noticed her wedding ring glinting in the moonlight. _Delbert._ Her heart ached, and she was reminded of her husband back home. With the losses of the Legacy, Jim, and possible her husband, she could feel tears begin to force themselves out.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a black hat wash up on shore. Her black hat.

The sight of a familiar object made her smile, and gave her a surge of confidence. She dumped out the water and put the hat on with an almost cocky air of confidence.

"I am Amelia Doppler, captain of the RLS Legacy. I've survived more fights and failures than any other feline around. Never before have I let a problem set me back, and I don't intend to start now."

And with that, Amelia stood up, brushed herself off, and began her trek to the nearest kingdom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since my last update. I was at SLU two weeks ago, and last week I was at Centrifuge camp. I did get a LOT of writing done at Centrifuge, though- I've got most of chapter 4 written already! Anyway, this is chapter 3. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Guess what? I don't own any of the Disney characters in my story. -_-**

* * *

><p>"You can't win."<p>

Melody glanced up at Jim, who was smirking. "Oh, really? How can you be so sure?"

Jim leaned back in his chair. "You're talking to the four-time chess champion of the Benbow Inn. I've been playing since I was six."

Moving her knight, Melody replied, "And _you're _talking to the five-time champion of Miss Lydia's Etiquette Academy. Your move."

Jim slid his rook across the board. "So if you're a princess, why'd you go to an academy? And why aren't you there now? I mean, you were doing Geometry when I washed up yesterday."

"I do actual schoolwork here at home. You know, math, science, geography, etc. From September to April I attend Miss Lydia's. I come home most weekends. Since it's May, I'm at home now 24/7," Melody explained, surveying her options.

"Give up?" Jim asked teasingly.

"Never."

"Melody!"

Melody turned around. "Yes, mom?"

Ariel stepped in the room. "You need to get changed, dear. Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene will be here in about an hour."

"Okay, mom. I'll be right there." Melody got up and started to leave the room.

"Hey, wait, we're in the middle of a game!" Jim called.

"No we're not. Look at the board," she called back.

Jim looked at the board, and was shocked to discover that Melody had put him in checkmate. "What? When did this happen? You didn't say 'check'! Melody, get back here!"

Melody laughed and skipped out of the room. Jim shook his head, but he was smiling. Though he barely knew her, he already had a feeling that Melody was a person he'd never stay mad at.

"Pssst."

Jim jumped. "H-hello? Who's there?"

"Over here, Jim!"

Jim followed the strangely familiar voice, wondering how it knew his name. "Who are you?"

From below a table and behind a curtain, the whispering voice replied, "It's me, Amelia."

Jim jumped again. "Really? How'd you find me?"

Though he couldn't really see her, Jim still saw Amelia shrug. "Easy, really. Just followed your scent."

Jim nodded. "Where will you stay? I mean, you could stay here with me, but you'd have to hide in my closet."

Amelia ducked out from under the curtain. "Why?"

Jim blushed. "Because, well, you're a cat person. They're not used to people like you."

"Why didn't you just say I'm human? When I shave my face I bear a striking resemblance to a human female." Amelia asked.

Looking away, Jim said sheepishly, "See, uh, I kinda said you were my cat…"

"You WHAT?" Amelia exclaimed.

Jim bit his lip. _I knew she wouldn't like that. _"I'd just washed up on shore! I wasn't thinking straight!" he feebly defended himself.

Amelia huffed. "Well, what are we going to do?"

Jim thought for a few moments. "What if you went ahead and shaved your face, and I told Melody the reason I lied to her was because I thought you'd be offended by the help?"

Amelia pondered his suggestion. "It makes me sound like a proud fool, but I'll swallow my ego and go with it."

Jim grinned. "Great! My room's just down the hall, so we shouldn't run into anyone."

Amelia nodded as she climbed out from under the table. "Good. It would be quite the awkward situation if we did."

Jim snorted as he helped her to her feet. "That's an understatement."

The two quietly ran across the room to the door. Jim poked his head out and looked up and down the quiet hallway. Seeing no one, he tugged on Amelia's arm and softly made their way into Jim's room. He shut and locked the door as soon as they were in.

"I think there's a razor and shaving cream in the cabinet. Let me make sure, though." Jim walked across the soft carpet to the bathroom.

Amelia gave an impressed whistle as she looked around the huge suite. "King Eric and Queen Ariel certainly know how to treat their guests."

Jim nodded. "You can say that again. The razor and shaving cream are on the sink. While you're working on that, I'll see if I can find a dress for you to wear. Then we'll take it from there and try to figure out what to say to Melody." He bit his lip and looked away.

Amelia noticed his uncertainty. "You okay, lad?"

Jim sighed. "I just really hate lying to Melody. She already thinks I'm from some kingdom called 'Corona' and that you're my cat."

Amelia furrowed her brow. "Do you like this girl?"

He jerked his head up. "Who, me? Like Melody? Th-that's crazy! I just met her!"

Amelia rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Whatever you say, Jim. Whatever you say."

* * *

><p>Delbert sighed frustratingly as he frantically flipped through page after page of "Time Travel: What You Need To Know".<p>

Sarah peered over his shoulder. "Any luck?"

He shook his head. "Unfortunately no. I've probably looked through every book on time travel ever written, and not a single one describes what to do if in a predicament similar to ours!"

Sarah patted his back and gave him a cup of tea. "If there's anything I can do to help, let me know. I'm no Ph.D, but I figure a mediocre innkeeper is better than nothing."

Delbert smiled and sipped his tea. "Thanks, Sarah."

She nodded kindly in return and continued her duties. Delbert set aside his book and pulled out pen and paper, muttering, "If they can't tell me how to get Jim and Amelia back, by George, I'll figure it out myself."

For the next three hours, he jotted, sketched, and threw away multiple incomplete ideas because they were too fantastical, too difficult, or just plain impossible.

After closing time, Sarah sat down at Delbert's table. "Made any more progress?"

He shook his head sadly. "I'm no further along than I was three hours ago."

Though she didn't say it out loud, this scared Sarah. Delbert Doppler had one of the greatest minds this side of the galaxy. If _he _couldn't figure how to rescue Jim and Amelia, no one could.

"If only," Delbert continued, "if only there was some way we could communicate with Jim and Amelia. Though it might not be by much, it would make the process of rescuing them easier."

Sarah thought for a moment. "Phones are around in 19th century Earth, right?"

Delbert nodded. "Indeed they are. Invented in 1876 by Alexander Graham Bell."

"Jim had a phone in his jacket, didn't he?"

"He should have. Are you suggesting we try calling him?"

Sarah shrugged. "Why not? Portable phones are only a century older than normal phones. It's at least worth a shot."

Delbert walked over to Sarah's phone and began to dial. "Sarah, if this works, I swear I'm naming mine and Amelia's firstborn after you."

She laughed and walked over to where Delbert was, leaning her ear toward the phone. He finished tapping in Jim's number and leaned over in anticipation.

The phone began to ring.

* * *

><p><strong>MUAHAHAHA. Cliff hanger :3<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, it would make my day! :)**


End file.
